


Three Hours

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Dating, Edging, F/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, quickshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: While being watched by his girlfriend Gina who had the idea, Oliver Otto has three hours in order to impress her with his 'practice'. The teen boy just hoping that he can last that long.
Relationships: Oliver Otto/Gina (American Housewife)
Kudos: 1





	Three Hours

“Why are you making me do this…” Oliver whined while tugging slightly at the grey tee he used as pyjamas. This was an idea that normally he would have gotten from his best friend Cooper, rather then his calm headed girlfriend.

Gina rolled her eyes. “Well quickshot…”

“Hey!”

Ignoring his slight protest, Gina continued. “it’s because you can’t last in me for more than a minute and… what was it again? Oh right, thirty-seven seconds.”

Oliver blushed, hating that he couldn’t hold back his orgasm.

“So this is the only way you’re going to learn. You will stay in this room for three hours. And you will be jerking off for three hours. And you will not cum for three… hours.” Gina reinforced her point, speaking slowly to make her boyfriend understand this time. It seemed to work as the pink tinge to his cheeks turned a slight shade of deep red now. 

All in all, the look just made Oliver adorable.

Despite doing this to help her boyfriend, Gina would be lying to herself if the view of Oliver jerking for three hours wasn’t going to be a massive turn on. Recording it on her phone would leave her able to see it over, and over. Something she would be able to hold over the others, who wouldn’t get to enjoy. She had already rejected a begging request from her boyfriend’s best friend to at least live stream it. With the girl shocked that Oliver hadn’t realised how much Cooper prefer him over girls.

Gulping, Oliver attempted a ‘protest’. “B-But what if my parents or one of my sisters come into the room… I would have to stop!”

“Oh they won’t be coming in here, Ollie,” She smiled, “Because the ‘plumber’ is working the pipes…”

The money obsessed boy blushed heavily.

“B-But… what if they do…”

Patting his shoulder, Gina sighed. She could feel how badly his body was shaking from the nerves and fear, shaking that just deepened the sigh. “They won’t!”

“But… but… Taylor could be home any moment…” Oliver replied, nervous about his girlfriend’s plan.

Usually when they had fooled around, it was at her house. This was the first time they had ever done something at his house and she was planning on him doing said something for three hours When Gina refused to give him more than that same impatient look that burned the back of his skull, Oliver let out a sigh of defeat. Losing to her, yet again. He wished it was the other way around, having the brains to outsmart the girl after their first intimate moment was him seeing her tutu and popping a stiffie. He could still see the look of amusement on his mother’s face and hear her comment on his chub to the teacher, every time he closed his eyes.

Turning slightly to face her now, the dark-haired boy continued to pull the neck of his tee away from the sweat dripping down his neck and back. “So three whole hours jerking off? What about when both my hands get tired, or… or when my lube runs out or if I fall asleep?!”

“You keep going. Don’t worry, I’ll be keeping you awake and the lube? If it runs out, then it’s your own fault for not buying enough, now isn’t it, babe?” Gina smirked. “Also, you can just use the toy you stole from Cooper’s place.”

“H-He knows I took that?” Oliver groaned, having hoped that Cooper wouldn’t miss one toy.

The girl just smirked and placed a little blue pill down on the counter. After planting a small kiss on his pale, soft cheek, Gina broke off and whispered smugly in his ear: “No, but I do… and you will be putting on a show with it, next time we are alone… and no, you can’t flirt your way out this by offering to do it now.”

Oliver’s eyes darted to the pill now, then to his backpack where he had been hiding the fleshlight stolen from Cooper’s drawer of various sex toys. The pill seemed to almost grow larger, looking too big to swallow. Oliver had to coax out an answer as to where his girlfriend managed to get his hands on it. All she would actually let out about the little blue pill was that she had got it from her cousin Jake, who despite being only a year older then themselves was already getting gigs as a professional dancer. Apparently he had made use of the pills numerous times backstage, to impress the older women dancers and get further gigs. Jake however wasn’t being forced to do it by his own girlfriend without even getting sex. Despite a professional having handed it over, ever since she had first told Oliver about this little plan of hers, he had been shaking with fear around her knowing what was to come. He knew that he wouldn’t last long while jerking off, he had never been able to last a lengthier period of time. He also knew that there was no way out of it, either. Gina was being relentless in her planning and demanding that he goes for three hours at least.

“So, um… since you are clearly running this.” Oliver questioned, his eyes returning to the sole pill lying next to a glass of water. “H-how do you want me to do this…”

“Take the pill then you do whatever feels natural to you, babe. I don’t know how you boys like to jerk it by yourselves, so just do whatever. Pretend like I’m not even there and you’re just really horny. So horny you can’t cum till my timer tells you to.” Smiling simply, the dark-haired girl rubbed both shoulders to try help in calming him down. Her eyes glanced down his body in the mirror. Already he was, quite happily, chubbing up nicely.

“G-Ginaaaaa, I can’t not focus on you…” Oliver pouted, wishing that he could just be making out with his girlfriend and maybe getting lucky again over what she had in mind.

Rolling her eyes, the girl snorted. “Then think about me when you put your perfect dick deep into that plastic pussy… all wet and slippery with sooo much precum as you put all of it in there. Fucking it hard and fast, begging yourself to cum super hard. But you still have to wait until I say so, don’t you? Filling it to the brim with all the hot, sticky goodness… Or maybe if you last I will be nice and let you do it on my face for once…”

“Oh come on Gina! How am I going to last now…” Oliver whined, already chubbing up from the thought of sliding deep inside of his girlfriend. Even if he couldn’t last.

Gina shrugged and with one final kiss on her boyfriend’s blushing red cheeks, she flipped her hair to the side and made for the door. Her hand wrapped around the cool brass doorknob and the girl stopped. “Before I go… take the pill, Oli… I wanna make sure you do…”

The boy groaned but grabbed the pill and a glass of water, shaking a little as he placed the pill onto his tongue and swallowed it with the assistance of the water. Gina smiled as she watched her boyfriend, knowing that soon it would take effect. With the pill now inside of him, Oliver had stopped looking at the mirror and was only watching the girl now. Like her earlier, somewhat impatiently the dark-haired dork shifted his weight from one side to the other while waiting for her to either leave or stop to say something. 

As the door slowly began to close, cutting Gina off from sight, Oliver watched with an odd expression. Almost like he didn’t want her to leave. But all it really was was the change starting to overcome the boy’s teenage body. Something was tingling softly, and there was a tightness in his gut that slowly started down towards his crotch. The pill made his brain go a little fuzzy, feeling somewhat lightheaded as the tingling grew stronger.

“Oh and Oli! Call out when you have began and I’ll start the timer!” Gina called out, before finally shutting the door and getting onto her phone to began the hidden cameras. She owed Cooper for hooking her up with them, even if she wasn’t willing to let him enjoy the show. The girl had decided that she could handle owing the pompos rich boy if she was rewarded with a three hour video of Oliver Otto pleasuring himself.

Almost as though perfectly planned out in the world, the moment the bathroom door clicked into place Oliver felt the pills effect take full effect on his cock. Blood rushed down to his cock, quickly flooding the thickness and bringing it to full hardness. It became an awkwardly obvious bulge very quickly, and in less than a minute Oliver’ raging hard erection was almost pointing straight out from his crotch. Oliver watched in shock at how hard it got, with his own dick feeling like a steel beam had just been stuck onto his crotch.

He couldn’t believe that he just willing drugged himself for his girlfriend, the teen nervous about if the situation didn’t ‘calm’ down and he was forced to inform his parents. The boy couldn’t handle it if his mother and father saw him with an uncontrollable ‘chub’. His future would be ruined if that piece of information got out to the public.

“Oooh god this is sooo super weird… why did I let her talk me into this?” The young teen groaned to himself while palming the head through his black sweatpants. “F-fine then, Gina… ju-just start the, uh, the timer,” 

“Not until your hand is on it Oli!” Gina replied.

“Gina…” The teen whined, which only grew when he heard his girlfriend’s giggles.

As he heard the small beep outside the door Oliver’s hands moved and hooked around the hem of his sweats. Knowing that he was being watched, albeit by his own girlfriend, if it weren’t for the the pill controlling his erection he would have found it impossible to get hard, let alone jerk off for someone. He barely liked doing it while lying in bed or in the shower, since it went against his goals in life as it ‘wasted’ his money-making time. Tugging the sweats down, Oliver revealed his boxers much to his girlfriend’s enjoyment, with Gina licking her lips over the sight of the bulge in her boyfriend’s underwear. 

“Mm, you’re wearing the undies I like…” Gina purred. While her boyfriend wasn’t really able to get her off while they were fucking since he didn’t last long enough to. The sight of him in just his plaid hanes brand boxers was a sight that came close to having her squirt. 

Oliver blushed, as he lowered the pair of boxers lower, letting the fabric rest below his balls. The orbs caught by the hem, were pressed up next to either side of his shaft and became more defined in shape. The boy’s grey tee folded around his length, but didn’t go low enough to hide his cute bubble butt. A little self conscious, Oliver took tiny steps and shifted side-on to the camera, he was aware off. With Gina having put one out to stop Oliver from finding her hidden one. His four and a half inch dick was turned towards the screen. Oliver’s eyes flickered down to see himself, gulping at the full realisation that he was being watched as his fingers slowly and tentatively hooked around the thin shaft. 

‘I… better start before Gina yells at me again.’ He had to force himself to swallow, as his throat refused. ‘Just… stroke yourself slowly… VERY slowly. We can get through this… just three hours and we’re done.’

Oliver was surprised as his body forced itself to moan.

“Oh god, your moaning already? It’s barely been a minute!” Gina groaned, watching the live feed of Oliver in the bathroom. Her eyes drifting back and forth between the view of his cock and the feed that showed the back of him, with his sexy pink bubble butt being on display. She couldn’t blame Cooper for wanting it.

Blushing, Oliver verbally ignored the comment and focused on his task.

In his hand, the thin cock throbbed hard unexpectedly and Oliver could already feel the pleasure seeping into the rest of his body. Whatever that pill was, it was making his cock more sensitive than ever. Just one touch and he was already starting to feel good. A shiver ran down the teen’s spine, making his lips shudder slightly. He gave his length a nice squeeze, feeling that jolt travel up through him again in another burst of strange pleasure. Oliver knew there wasn’t any choice here, so sighed and began to move his hand along the length. Very slowly, beginning to stroke himself much to the delight of his girlfriend who was watching her cameras from the other side of the door.

Oliver’s hand beat his length slowly, focusing on the base and squeezing softly. The boys eyes were clenched shut and he bit back the moans threatening to escape his traitorous throat. 

“Oh god… so good, already close…” A whine left his lips, and Oliver through his head back. But almost as soon as his cock was about to explode, he suddenly felt nothing. There was an odd tingling in his gut, the same as when he had taken the pill. “What did you say this pill was, Gina?”

Gina shrugged, “No clue but NO cumming babe, you’re not some little kid having dry cum after dry cum after they hump their stuffed animal!”

Oliver a little and trying to ignore her desire to watch him hump a stuffed animal one day.

Instead he turned back to what he was being made to do.

Groaning slightly, Oliver picked up the lube. The clear liquid coated his cute pink dick, making the head slick before oozing down onto the shaft and dripping down from his balls onto the floor. His cock twitched as it was covered in lube or Oliver’s hand brushed against his body. He was teasing himself to keep hard, not that it was needed. Gina moaned outside watching her boyfriend play with his own nipples. The was cool and slimy, making Oliver’s chest twitch as his breathing faltered, teased by a little moan. His hand wrapped around the shaft and began to work it in, before focusing on rubbing his palm over the head to make his whole body shudder. A strange feeling of needing to cum or piss filled the boy, but nothing happened except for the violent little shakes his body made every time his palm teased the slick head. After a few moments heat returned to Oliver’s dick. Precum was mixing with the lube, dripping to the floor into a growing puddle.

“Mmm, god your dick looks hot as, all slicked up Oli!” Gina moaned, loving the footage.

“Thought you might enjoy that,” Oliver said smugly.

Wanting to bring her boyfriend down a little, Gina teased back. “Now make sure you last long enough for me to enjoy the view…”

Rolling his eyes, the teenager gripped his cut four and a half inch cock tighter and eased along its shaft, pulling the foreskin back tight and fondling his balls just to put on a show. He was biting the inside of his cheek trying not to moan. He moved back up his cock and teased the head by pressing his thumb against the tip and working a few inches.

‘Holy shit this feels amazing… And I’m not even close!’ Oliver grunted and thrust into his palm’s slickness.

The teen grinned when he heard his girlfriend’s encouragement.

“Mm… that’s sooo hot Oli!”

Oliver stayed there for almost another half hour, jerking off and moaning over the sink. Precum would have filled the basin if it didn’t dribble down the sink. Or became extra lube for Oliver as he fucked his palm hard and fast. The whole bathroom filled with the smell of sex and his hot moans that anyone in the house would have heard. After that, Oliver got into the shower and jerked off into the conditioner, rubbing his sexy naked body for Gina to watch. He worked his slick nipples and even fingered himself a little for her. When he stepped out, the boy didn’t even dry off. Just grabbed the lube and kept working his cock all over the place until it hit the one hour remaining mark according to Gina. He got a show for lasting so very long, with Gina popping into the room totally naked and fingering her dripping wet pussy. She slipped a pair of fingers into his mouth for a deep taste, making the boy moan and want to nut onto the floor mat. But she left him denied, and Oliver finally pulled out the toy he had stolen from Cooper’s place. 

“Aw… does my baby need something to assist him?” Gina teased. “Remember Oli, you have to last…”

The fleshlight was clear, so when he pressed his head against the anal ring and it stretched open, Oliver could see the tip pressing in. He could imagine it as Gina’s ass as the tip forced itself inside the slick but tight hole. Thrusting a little too hard, there was a satisfying pop as the head went in and the ring closed around it. 

“Holy shit…” Oliver moaned, “I see why Cooper invests stock in these… it hugging my cock so good!”

Even as his body shuddered and felt like it was too far off the edge to matter, Oliver started to pound the toy. Going hard and deep, fast as a jackrabbit on steroids. It felt too good, so he was driving his cock into the tightness hard and fast. Sliding almost half way inside its tube, his cock throbbed and filled the rest with thick amounts of precum.

“Take it easy tiger, don't break it…” Gina moaned softly, loving seeing her boy getting rough like that. If only he wasn’t such a pushover with her in the sac, and kept his cocky swagger. If he did, he might be able to get her to have a orgasm instead of having to watch as she finished herself with her vibrator, post fuck. Putting a finger to her lips and licking off her own juices, she whispered through the door: “Save that for me…”

“Come on babe! Can’t you just come and join me… instead of this silly solo thing…” Oliver whined, despite enjoying the toy, wished that he was actually inside of his girlfriend’s pussy.

“No Oli… you are trying to impress remember… and not even a minute isn’t impressive…” Gina replied, before ignoring his retorted protest.

As she ignored him, Oliver hunched slightly and wrapped both hands around the toy. He grunted and shivered, slamming deep into the strange squishiness. It hugged his perfect shaft nicely and the teen gnawed at his lip as he fucked it like an animal. Pounding it balls deep, hard enough to make his balls slap against the latex. “Ngh… feels too good! So hot…”

In Oliver’s mind, he was thrusting hard into the tightness of Gina’s fine tanned ass through a hole ripped into a pair of black tights. She had moaned as he teared open the hole, a shiver running through her spine at the boys display of strength. Oliver pulled his cock from the toy and slapped it against the hole. Rubbing his thumb up and down along that tight ring, he pressed down hard enough to force his thumb inside. It tightened around him, and both Gina’s moaned at the teasing. Oliver gripped his cock and fed it back into the hole with a sexy smirk that the girl couldn’t get enough of. Pounding into the toy again, he imagined that the hem of her black tights was coiled in his hand and that he was tugging on it to pull her back into his thickness. Her tight right stretched around him driving it deep. Oliver growled, his imaginary self spanking her ass as they fucked. The lube had been poured all over her backside and legs, making the fabric damp and perfectly defining Gina’s sexy body. A pair of smooth mounds that were perfectly parted made up her ass, and the tight pink rosebud was virgin tight around Oliver. He pulled out of the toy so only the head was inside its tightness and imagined Gina moaning more for him to destroy her ass, or that he owned it.

“Oh yeah, Oliver fuck that little hole… picture you’re a sexy stud giving it to me…” Gina purred, lust dripping from her words. It was shows like this that stopped her thoughts about finding someone on the side. Though she was a little disturbed the night her thoughts went from Oliver’s naked body to his best friend, Cooper.

“Like seeing a boy pound his toy?” Oliver smirked, not realising how sad it actually sounded.

Gina smiled and scissored her pussy open through her panties. “Mmm, you know I do, babe… you should use me like that, too…”

Oliver gulped thinking that she actually wanted it like that, despite not knowing if he could actually treat Gina like this, the teenager slammed deeper into his stolen toy. Throbbing hard, Oliver could feel himself easing towards the edge for real this time. The pill must have worn off. 

“Wh-what’s the time, Gina?” He moaned, reeling back a little as pleasure shook his body. There was a tightening in his gut, a knot forming that was threatening to make him explode any second now. Every fibre of the boy’s body was focused on holding it back, and grunts escaped his lips in effort.

As his balls slammed against the toy, Oliver felt precum almost pouring out of him. His chest pulled tight, and a very undefined pair of abs appeared on his chest. While she was moaning about them, Oliver had no idea and just kept slamming in and out of the toys strange, tight hole. 

“Come on baby, not long left… hold on…” Gina begged, wanting to see her boyfriend accomplish it despite also wanting to barge in there and take his less than two minute thrusts until he finished inside of her. He might be a massive dork and possibly cheating on her with his best friend Cooper but he was hot and hers. The desire to torture Oliver for this long and hopefully get better cockier fucks from him in the future, however kept her at bay.

For now.

“Ahhhhhh! F-fuck… Gina I can’t hold it!” The boy grunted.

“Oli! Come on… be a man! Even Cooper could last longer then this!” Gina pushed, trying to egg him on further.

Oliver whined slightly and slammed in and out of the fleshlight at an uncontrollable pace at the mental image of his girlfriend being fucked by his best friend, with the boy hoping that he would be in the room and get to enjoy that view. Moans filled the room as his cock was hugged by the tightness. He thought back to the many, many times that Cooper had talked him into getting his pants off and both boys jerking off side by side to see who could last or try a new toy that Cooper got in the mail, due to his stock in the company making them. They had tried to see who could shoot the furthest, the most, and who could last longer; Oliver lost all of those. Most of all it had gotten him used to seeing his best friend’s erect throbbing cock and it shooting its load. Now he just had to convince Gina to put on a little show for him with Cooper. Through he knew he would be a little jealous at the sight of another man inside of his girl’s pussy, even if it was Cooper Bradford.

“Of course Cooper lasts longer than me, he’s got a box full of hundreds of these things and totally is banging bitches all the time,” Oliver paused for a moment to curse his friend’s name. “NGH! Fu-fuck I’m so gonna cum!”

“The only way he’s banging bitches all the time, baby, is if his hand is named bitches…” Gina snorted, having never been impressed by Cooper even if he was a good looking boy.

“G-GINNAAAAA! I CAN’T…” Oliver whined and pulled out of the toy, the boy’s pace returning to it’s rapid normality. Trying to milk a thick load out of the four and a half inch length. All of a sudden the girl barged into the room. 

“Hold it babe… I wanna help…” Gina purred, the girl grabbing the bottom of her t-shirt and easing it off to reveal her bra covered tits to her boyfriend.

Oliver found himself moaning and continued to stroke himself, at the sight of his girlfriend’s slightly less covered breasts and at the fact, she wanted to help him finish. He felt his cock throbbing and his cum getting ready to fire, as his girlfriend kneeled down and her hand began to crawl up his legs until she reached where he had lowered his plaid hanes boxers. She leaned down and confused her boyfriend by taking a sniff of his slightly musky boxers, an action that caused her to close her eyes and smile happily. Oliver shook his head and continued stroking as Gina moved further up his body and leant down to give the mushroom head of his four and a half inch cock a deep kiss. 

“Oh g-god…” Oliver moaned loudly as his girlfriend’s tongue teased the head, focusing primarily on the piss-slit which was leaking his pre-cum heavily. “O-Oh Gina…! Too much, too good! I’m CU-CUMMING!”

Gina moaned out loud at the sight of Oliver jerking the base of his cock. The head was resting against her slick tongue, and she kept teasing the slit to bring her boyfriend closer to his huge orgasm. Then Gina recoiled a little as a thick load of cum started to shoot out of his hot cock, being pumped hard in his hand. Thick white globs shot out in long ropes and it was all coating her face and tongue. So much that she was in utter disbelief that it was coming out of Oliver Otto’s cute dick. She could taste it pouring into her open mouth and filling her throat. Oliver was screaming in pleasure as he beat off onto Gina’s sexy cum-coated face. So much hot cum that her eyelids become heavy. As his orgasm calmed, she swallowed deeply and felt his hot spunk trickling down her throat.

“So hot, Oli… soooo fucking hot…” She groaned in utter pleasure. And a small timer went off in her pocket. “... In the sac… let’s try for four, okay babe? You can ram your dick into my pussy all… you… want…”

The spent teenage boy beamed, despite his eyes noticing on the bathroom clock that it hadn’t actually been three hours but it had seemed like both of them had gotten something out of the experiment. Even if he couldn’t get past the dreaded one point three seven, even if this time it was an hour and thirty seven minutes instead of less than two minutes. While her boyfriend barely passed halfway, Gina found herself not caring since he had least gone for a long as he could and she was proud of him for that. 

They could work on getting longer another day.


End file.
